


Writing Prompt #6 - Derek Morgan

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader is pregnant btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: “That’s not the face of someone who should be surprised. Who told you?”





	Writing Prompt #6 - Derek Morgan

“Derek, I’m pregnant,” you said after a long exhale.

Derek, who was sitting at the end of your bed, gave you a beaming smile, but did not look entirely surprised.

You glared at him a little. “ **That’s not the face of someone who should be surprised. Who told you?** ”

“No one told me, sweetheart. Just with all of the mornings you’ve been getting up to go to the bathroom to go puke, and since you haven’t gotten your period in over a month I just figured you were. I’ve just been waiting for you to tell me,” Derek responded while pulling you into his lap.

“Wait a second, who did you tell besides me?”

You blushed into Derek’s chest. “I didn’t tell anyone, per say. Garcia kinda figured it out a few days ago when I almost spewed breakfast all over her keyboards.”

Derek gave one of his hearty laughs. “Of course she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any constructive criticism you got, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
